moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
One Hundred and One Dalmatians/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg *Walt Disney presents *"One Hundred and One Dalmatians" *Technicolor® *With the Talents of: Rod Taylor, J. Pat O'Malley, Betty Lou Gerson, Martha Wentworth, Ben Wright, Cate Bauer, Dave Frankham, Fred Worlock, Lisa Davis, Tom Conway, Tudor Owen, George Pelling, Ramsay Hill, Sylvia Marriott, Queenie Leonard, Marjorie Bennett, Micky Maga, Barbara Beaird, Mimi Gibson, Sandra Abbott, Thurl Ravenscroft, Bill Lee, Max Smith, Bob Stevens, Paul Wexler, Mary Wickes, Barbara Luddy, Lisa Daniels, Helene Stanley, Don Barclay, Dal McKennon, Jeanne Bruns *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook *Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Roy M. Brewer Jr. *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks A.S.C., Eustace Lycett *© Copyright MCMLX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 19689 *I.A.T.S.E., M.P.S.C., 839, A.F of L. *RCA Sound Recording *Music: George Bruns *Orchestration: Franklyn Marks *Songs: Mel Leven *Story: Bill Peet *Based on the book "The Hundred and One Dalmatians" by Dodie Smith *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Marc Davis, John Lounsbery, Ollie Johnston, Eric Larson *Character Animation: Hal King, Les Clark, Cliff Nordberg, Blaine Gibson, Eric Cleworth, John Sibley, Art Stevens, Julius Svendsen, Hal Ambro, Ted Berman, Bill Keil, Don Lusk, Dick Lucas, Amby Paliwoda *Effects Animation: Jack Boyd, Dan McManus, Ed Parks, Jack Buckley *Layout: Basil Davidovich, McLaren Stewart, Vance Gerry, Joe Hale, Dale Barnhart, Ray Aragon, Sammie June Lanham, Victor Haboush, Dick Ung, Homer Jonas, Al Zinnen *Color Styling: Walt Peregoy *Background: Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Anthony Rizzo, Bill Layne *Layout Styling: Don Griffith, Erni Nordli, Collin Campbell *Character Styling: Bill Peet, Tom Oreb *Art Direction and Production Design: Ken Anderson *Directors: Wolfgang Reitherman, Hamilton S. Luske, Clyde Geromini Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1969 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"One Hundred and One Dalmatians" *Technicolor® *With the Talents of: Lee Payant - Pongo Pamelyn Ferdin - Cruella de Vil Pamela Britton - Miss Birdwell Chris DeFaria - Perdita Avery Schreiber - Sgt. Tibs *Additional Voices: J. Pat O'Malley, Ben Wright, Marjorie Bennett, Thurl Ravenscroft, Dal McKennon *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Special Processes: Eustace Lycett *© Copyright MCMLX, MCMLXIX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 22302 *This picture made under the jursidiction of IATSE affliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Music: George Bruns *Orchestration: Franklyn Marks *Songs: Mel Leven *Directing Animators: Eric Larson *Character Animation: Les Clark, Cliff Nordberg, Art Stevens, Ted Berman, Don Lusk *Effects Animation: Jack Boyd *Layout: Joe Hale *Color Styling: Walt Peregoy *Background: Ralph Hulett Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1979 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"One Hundred and One Dalmatians" *Written by Mike Maltese and Chuck Jones *Production Design by: Maurice Noble *Voice Characterization: Mel Blanc *Produced and Directed by: Chuck Jones Ending Credits *Starring: Jim Henson as Horace *Additional Voices: Rod Taylor, Dave Frankham, Sylvia Marriott, Majorie Bennett, Dal McKennon *Graphics: Don Foster *Co-Director: Phil Monroe *Outer Space by: Lloyd Vaughan *Production Design: Ray Aragon *Backgrounds: Irv Wyner *Music: Dean Elliott *Editor: Horta Editorial *Assistant to the Producer: Marian Dern *Animators: Virgil Ross, Phil Monroe, Lloyd Vaughan, Manny Perez, Irv Anderson *Production Manager: Mary Roscoe *A Chuck Jones Production *© 1979, 1960 Walt Disney Productions *This picture made under the jursidiction of IATSE affliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *MPAA *The End Walt Disney Productions 1985 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *"Walt Disney's 101 Dalmatians" Ending Credits *CAST: Colonel - Nigel Hawthorne Jasper - Freddie Jones Miss Birdwell, Lucy, Princess - Billie Hayes Queenie - Denise Bryer Roger - Justin Case Sgt. Tibs - John Bryer Horace, Inspector Craven - Michael Hordern Danny - Will Ryan Captain, Collie - Alan Oppenheimer Labrador, Quizmaster - John Hurt Car Mechanic - Jan Rabson Spotty - Scott Menville Dirty Dawson - Neil Ross *Voices: Rod Taylor, Dal McKennon *© Copyright MCMLX, MCMLXXXV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. 1991 Re-issue Opening Logo and Titles Walt-Disney-Screencaps-The-Walt-Disney-Logo-walt-disney-characters-31872968-2560-1440.jpg *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"One Hundred and One Dalmatians" Ending Credits and Logo *Cast: Princess, Lucy, Miss Birdwell - Mary Kay Bergman Roger - Brad Dourif Collie - Tony Jay Sgt. Tibs - Ronnie Schell Pongo, Jasper - David Ogden Stiers Category:Credits